


is maddening to me

by wavehi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, Drug Abuse, Graphic Description, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Monsters, Multiple Personalities, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Self-Harm, Serial Killers, Surgery, hurt!louis, i am literally warning you, it gets weird, this is what i get for reading sherlock fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavehi/pseuds/wavehi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a warning: IT IS CREEPY.<br/>I am creating oneshots of Zayn/Louis where it involves some insanity. </p><p>If you have any prompts involving this subject, feel free to send them to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the thought of characters being harmed, please do not continue. I am warning you this shit gets weird. Please, I would be soo grateful if you left feedback to continue this :D

Zayn looked around his surroundings, he scanned the area as a predator looking for its prey. He spots feathery brunette hair and smiles. _Louis_. Beautiful as ever. Those blue crystalized eyes piercing his golden brown. That smile that makes him want to rip any other who would receive it from this aesthetic creature. God he loved him too _damn_ much. A little too much.

Sometimes, Zayn wonders what Louis would feel like in him. Inside his body. He would love to keep something of Louis to himself. After sex, Zayn would wake up and just stare, admire, ravish in his mind as Louis lay beside him. Zayn knew immediately that he wasn't sane. He craved _something_ and today he would ask Louis for permission to possess that _something_. 

"So...Why have you been so generous all day?" Zayn smirked. "What're you talking about? I'm always generous. Especially with you, love." Louis had an incredulous look on his face. Sure, Zayn treats him like a queen, but today he's been acting a little strange. Maybe a little out of character.

Zayn reached forward and took Louis's right hand, bringing it close to his lips. Louis carefully watched him as he caressed his hand to his face. "Louis...I love you. You know that, right?" He earned a nod. "And you know I would do anything for you, but...lately I've been craving something from you. Something badly. So, please hear what I have to say because I know no one who would agree to this preposition I'm about to ask."

Louis straightened himself and looked Zayn straight in the eye. "I won't leave. No matter what it is." Zayn squeezed Louis's hand, hoping it wouldn't be the last touch. "Okay...umm. Wow. May I taste you? And not the carnal way. I mean like can I eat some part of your body?" Louis's eyes widened and slowly processed what just happened.

"Y-you want to eat me? Please tell me this is a joke?" Louis chuckled and smiled, hoping to get a _I got you_ reaction from Zayn. But Zayn just sat there staring at him in a need. _God he's serious!_ "Umm...Can you please explain why you want to eat me?" Zayn figeted. "I love you and I want to keep a part of you inside me. _Forever_." Louis quivered as he felt Zayn's ravenous gaze rake down his body. He felt his own body tremble uncontrollably.

Louis loved him too, but why on earth would he ask this? _If I agree, people will think I'm crazy, but...I love him. I don't want to lose him. He's all I have...Okay Lou. You can do this. Just relax._ Louis slid forward and wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck, slightly lifting himself, placing a kiss on Zayn's dry lips. Zayn smiled and took that as a yes.

\---

Louis had taken surgical classes ever since he majored into medical school. He had all the supplies he needed to preform surgery. He stared at the lancet he held in his hand, feeling apathetic. "So...Does this have to be a specific organ or just whatever I can get without killing myself?" Zayn held him around the waist and placed a kiss on his neck. "I doesn't matter. As long as you live and it is a part of you."

Louis turned and kissed Zayn passionately. Zayn tightened his grip, wanting to leave Louis breathless. He bit down on Louis's lower lip, licking the blood that trailed down his chin. Zayn held Louis as if he would slip away in a second. "I love so so damn much, Lou." "I know." Louis released himself from Zayn's hold and shooed him away because he needed his privacy to conduct surgery on himself.

Once he heard Zayn close the door, Louis put on gloves and began to rub alcohol on his abdominal region, ready to inject himself with anesthetics. As the needle slid inside, he felt his abdominal region begin to numb until he couldn't feel anything. Louis took the lancet and began to slice the right side of his abdomen, blood seeping, trailing down. He brought the lancet back and dug deeper, more red spilling, running the lancet in an amorphous shape.

As he cut through the membrane, he took another dose of anesthetics. Louis took the forceps and slowly pulled on the chunk, veins and skin stretching, being ripped away from his side. Breathing hard and heavy, he threw it onto the tray beside him, taking a need and thread. Louis took his last dose of anesthetics, feeling himself doze off a little. He slid the needle inside his skin and threaded himself back up, patching up the wound. Blood was everywhere and he took a towel, cleaning himself, strength leaving his body.

"Z-Zayn!" He called out, he tried to get off the table he had laid on, but fell to the floor. Zayn burst the door open and found Louis half-naked on the floor. Carefully, Zayn crouched down and wrapped Louis in a blanket sliding his arms under Louis's body, lifting him. Zayn looked down Louis's pale face and body, he loved it. _So damn beautiful_. It was all he could think of. He laid Louis on their bed and placed a soft kiss on Louis's forehead. "Thank you, Boo bear."

\---

Once Louis awoke from his slumber, he took Zayn's discarded shirt and headed out of their bedroom. He found Zayn in the kitchen, cooking the chunk that he removed from yesterday. He'd hate to admit it, but he smelled good. Louis chuckled and walked over to Zayn, pecking him on his cheek. Zayn smiled and said "Good morning." Louis took a seat over at the bar and watched Zayn come back with his dish. Louis stared at him in anticipation. Zayn took his fork and knife, slicing a small piece, bringing it to his mouth. Taking the first bite, Zayn closed his eyes and savored the taste of Louis. 

Louis raised an eyebrow in questioning, Zayn took the hint and smiled, "It's perfect, Boo bear." Louis grinned and reached across the bar, pulling Zayn, kissing him in adoration. "Mmm...You're right. I do taste pretty good."

 


	2. Chapter 2

In the park, kids were running in joy, laughter, happiness. It looks as if they were having the time of their lives. They swung on the swings, pretended to be superheroes, slid on the slides, etc. Except, they had _friends_.

Louis watched with envy as they played. Louis has never had any friends because his mother always had trouble with the men she dated. Once she got into trouble, they would disappear, _vanish_ , from that town. Louis hated it.

He helplessly hoped that this time his mother wouldn't get into trouble. He wants to stay here; he wants to have a home and friends. Louis just wanted a life.

As Louis got up from the bench he sat at, he walked to the mens' restroom. He got inside and took the first empty urinal. Louis finished his business and washed his hands thoroughly.  


He was about to head out when two older men came in a rapid speed, pinning him down on the tile floor. "Hey there!" One of them, brunette, hissed at his face. Louis could feel heated breath on his face. Louis struggled, trying to release himself from their grasp. "What do you want?!"  


"We're here to have fun." The blond said in a sarcastic tone. When he was about to scream for help they covered his mouth and dragged him to one of the stalls. They yanked Louis's hair and began to forcefully push his head inside the toilet. Louis had both his hands on the toilet's seat, pushing himself backwards to avoid getting his head inside the toilet.  


The brunette jabbed him on the left side of his ribs, leaving him to groan in pain. He got jabbed again, but harder and immediately let go of the toilet. He felt the water all around his head, surrounding him, with little breath left in him. His whole body was twitching, spasming.  


His head was inside for quite a while already and his vision was becoming foggy. Louis was about to pass out when the pressure on his head was gone. Someone took hold of the back of his shirt and pulled his head out of the water. Louis collapsed next to the toilet, coughing, trying to catch his breath. 

Louis gazed up to see who was standing next to him, but his vision gave out, blackening him out of conscious. _You'll be fine._  


_\---_

Louis slowly came back to conscious as he felt his body being dragged on rough floor. He felt his body being lifted off the ground and laid back down on something silk-like. Louis slowly sat up, cautious of who was standing next to him. Louis looked up and found piercing brown eyes staring down at him.

Louis figeted, "Where am I?" The stranger tilted his head as if Louis were some kind of curiosity. The stranger just stook out his hand at him with a smile on his face. "Hi. I'm Zayn. And you are?" Louis had an incredulous look on his face. _Is this guy fucking with me?_ _Or is he just crazy?_

Louis hesitantly took his hand and shook it. "I'm Louis...Sorry, but can you tell where exactly am I at?" Zayn's eyes shifted as if he was keeping a secret. "You're at my home...Are you an angel? Because if you are, do you have wings?" Louis felt sort of awkward and also sorry for the guy cause he wasn't making any sense.  


"Umm...No I'm not an angel. Can I go home now?" Zayn held his head as if he had a headache or something. "Why? So you can leave me again? Do you hate me that much?" Louis slowly backed away from Zayn because he looked as if he was about to explode in rage.  


"What are you talking about? I don't even know you! I just barely met you!" Louis shook in fear. Zayn turned to look at Louis with confusion written on his face. "Who the hell are you? Why are you on my bed?"  


Louis stared in shock. _What the hell is wrong with him? First, he's a child, then a maniac, and now normal?! What the hell?_ Zayn looked pissed off, "Hey! I asked you a question."  


"You brought me here! I don't know where I am and you're really scaring me." Louis was pale faced. Zayn sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed making Louis back up until his back hit the headboard. Zayn rubbed the back of his hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry. Let me explain...I have multiple personality disorder and I think one of my personalities brought you here."

Louis slowly relaxed, "So...You're not the one who rescued me?" Zayn nodded. "Yeah...Listen, I'm sorry I made you panic and all. It's just I can't control it. It's like a tick." Louis stood up from the bed, "It's okay. Either way, you did save me from getting killed. I should probably be thanking you."

"It's alright...Well, let me show you out, yeah?" Louis smiled and Zayn knew immediatley. He had to be friends with him. Zayn headed out to the the front door and opened it for Louis to exit. "Hey. Um...This might sound strange, but...Do you want to get some coffee sometime?"

Louis realized that this was his opportunity to make a new friend. He might not be that bad anyways. Louis shrugged and agreed, giving Zayn his number. Zayn waved good-bye and Louis couldn't help but feel happy.

\---

Ever since Louis met Zayn, they hit it off quite perfectly. They would go bowling, play video games, watch movies, etc. Except, Louis felt like he needed more from Zayn. He felt attached, yes, but he still felt like their was a huge gap between them. _Strange._

Louis went to his kitchen and turned on his mini-tv. The news immediately came up with the pictures of both the blond and brunette men that almost killed Louis. Louis turned up the volume to hear what the reporter had to say. "...Both of the victim's families have sent a report to the police, both men haven't yet been found and the police are still searching. If you have seen or know of their whereabouts please contact the police department..."

Louis shut it off. He stared at it for awhile, thinking. _What if Zayn knows where they're at? Maybe he does. He did rescue me. But he said he didn't rescue me. Maybe one of his personalities knows...I'll just ask him later._

Right when Louis was about to take a nap, the phone rang. Louis got up and answered, "Hello."

"Hey Louis. Come over yeah? And wear something formal." Louis grew curious. "Why formal? Special occasion, ey?" Zayn chuckled through the phone line. "It's a surprise." Louis said good-bye and hung up. He went to his basement to look through his father's box where all his stuff was put after he died.

Louis remembered that his dad had a suit from when he got married to mom. Luckily, he found it at the bottom of the box and took it with him.

\---

When Louis got to Zayn's front porch, he found the door to be open. Louis hesistantly got inside, "Zayn?" He looked around and found a blond man tied up on a chair; his back facing Louis. Louis's eyes widened, he could hear his heart beat as he got closer to the man. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Louis turned the man around and jumped back as he noticed that it was the man that tried to kill him. Louis launched at the man, trying to untie the ropes. The man started to panic frantically, muffling screams. "Sir. Please stay still. Imma get you out, okay?" The man slowly nodded, feeling faint from the drugs in his system. _  
_

Louis was working fast on the man's restrains until the man panicked again. Louis looked up at the man, "What's wrong?!" Suddenly, Louis felt a hand with a handkerchief cover his mouth and nose. Louis grasped the stranger's arm as he struggled to breath. His vision was blurring, heartbeat settling, he couldn't move. Body _weak_.

\---

Blurry black shadow was all he could see. It got closer to his face. His vision became a little clear, but his body still felt faint. It was-it was...Zayn. Zayn grinned as he saw Louis awaken. "Hello there, beautiful. How are you feeling? Would you like some wine?"

Zayn offered the wine bottle. Louis shook his head. His felt like shit as if he hadn't awaken in centuries. His head hurt badly. Zayn walked away from the dining table. 

Louis heard the same muffled screams again and turned his head slightly to see Zayn bring the man. He was newly strapped again. "Z-Zayn...What are you doing?" Zayn looked back at Louis with smiling eyes.

"This man is the main course, Louis. He'll be delectable. I'll assure you." Zayn held a cleaver. He raised it up in the air and turned to look at Louis. "Have you seen blood in the moonlight? It appears quite black." He brought down the cleaver harshly and chopped off the man's arm. The man screamed in agony.

He brought it again and took his other arm. The blood splat on Zayn's suit, face and hands. Zayn took both arms and pulled them, veins ripping apart. The dining table had a puddle of blood. Louis felt faint, ill, disgusted. The man was dead.

"Stop it!" Louis couldn't take it. Zayn took both arms and laid them on a dining tray. He took a knife and fork, cutting a piece of the arm. He took the fork and brought it to his mouth. He took a bite and consumed the taste. Like a metallic greasy coin. 

Louis looked away and struggled on the restraints. Zayn was on Louis's backside then. Zayn took hold of Louis's chin, tilting his head to expose his neck. Zayn kissed Louis's neck and licked his way up to his cheek. He left a trail of blood. Louis trembled in fear. 

"I love you, Louis. You know that right? Of course you do." He kissed Louis's cheek again. "Because you love me." Louis whimpered. "Zayn...Please let me go. I-I won't tell anyone." Zayn giggled as he walked away, bringing back an arm on a bowl full of blood.

"You know I can't do that, Lou...Now. Open up." Zayn brought a spoon with blood to Louis's lips. Louis turned his face as the spoon got closer. "Eat, Lou. Don't make me force it down your throat." Louis ignored him.

Angered, Zayn took the bowl, tilting it to his mouth, the blood streaming down his throat. He turned to Louis with mouth full of blood and forcefully tugged Louis's face to his. He kissed Louis harshly and forced Louis to drink the blood inside his mouth. 

Louis felt breathless, weak. Zayn pulled back and look Louis in the eye. "You're so beautiful like this. A work of art." Zayn trailed his eyes down from Louis eyes.

\---

Louis still felt the drug symptoms Zayn had injected him when he untied him. Louis was sprawled on his stomach, naked. Zayn had been prepping him with his own blood. Stretching him, fingers working, hitting his prostate.

Louis felt tears trailed down his face as Zayn brought the knife to his face, sliding it on his cheek. Blood sliding down. Zayn lowered himself down, wrapping an arm around Louis's chest. He brought Louis's body closer to his as he slowly slid inside Louis.

Zayn had a strong grip on him. Louis wrapped his hand on Zayn's arm. Tattoos, dark. He clawed at his arm as Zayn reached his prostate. Louis let an involuntary moan as Zayn brought Louis's hips down to his harsh thrust.

Louis groaned, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Uh" Zayn brought his hand to grip on Louis's chin, turning his face to his. Zayn locked their lips together, biting down on Louis's lower lip, blood sliding down Louis's chin. 

Louis groaned in pain. Zayn nuzzled Louis's neck as he began to lose control on his thrusts. Louis just moaned, shamelessly, as his prostate gland was abused. 

"Ugh!" Zayn groaned in pleasure. He spilled his come inside Louis. Louis turned red as he felt liquid spill inside of him. Zayn stayed inside Louis until he finished spilling. Zayn pulled out of Louis and took hold of Louis's hips.

Zayn lifted his hips and licked his come that spilled from Louis's entrance. Louis felt too exhausted to get up. His back felt like shit. He wrapped himself around the red silk sheet. Zayn got up from the bed and played Tchaikovsky.

Zayn gathered Louis in his arms as Louis held onto the sheet. Zayn swayed Louis around to the rhythm. Louis teared up as he felt dizzy in pain. His back sent sharp pains; he couldn't handle it. Zayn brought his hands behind Louis back and slowly dipped Louis. "Nothing more isolating than a mental illness, Louis." 


End file.
